Star Wars: The Force Unleashed What If
by DarthBubbles
Summary: What if Galen Marek survived the Death Star Battle and went on to lead the Rebel Alliance? Yes, I know, whis is being done by, like fifty billion people. MAJOR Juno/Galen CANCELED!
1. Betrayal

Chapter 1

Betrayal

Starkiller sat hunched over the table, glancing up once at Juno Eclipse. How was he going to worm his way out of this one? She'd caught him, kneeling before the projected image of Vader, asking for advice. He remembered her words.

"You're still loyal to Vader! After he branded me a traitor and tried to kill you!" He didn't want to remember the rest. It made him feel… dark. He'd taken her from the only life she'd ever known only for her to realize that he was still with the Empire.

But that's what he was, wasn't he? The secret Sith apprentice of Darth Vader. Evil in every way.

But he didn't believe it. After all, he'd let Maris Brood live, hadn't he? He'd made a loyal friend in PROXY, saved him from Raxus Prime. And love didn't follow evil at all.

He looked at Juno again. A few strands of her blonde hair framed her face, then was swept back and clipped to the back of her head. He couldn't help but smile. It couldn't be love. He didn't even know what love was, much less how to identify it.

Juno's light blue eyes met Starkiller's. He gave a slight smile, then turned to Senator Organa to listen to him. "It's settled then," he was saying. "I will use my financial power to fund the Alliance, Garm will provide starships, and Mon Mothma our troops." He looked at Starkiller. "And with you as our leader, we have the power of the Force on our side." He glanced around at the others, who nodded. "Then let this be a full declaration of Rebellion. Together-"

BOOM!!

To the right, stone crumbled down from the Corellian meeting place's top spires. Moments later, another green blast hit the spire, sending more rock down.

Starkiller looked up in horror to see Star Destroyers and TIE Fighters blocking out the sky. "No!" he whispered to himself.

He heard a deep, mechanical breathing.

_Vader._

"Run!" he screamed. But before they could act, stormtroopers scrambled in, followed by the Dark Lord himself.

Out the corner of his eye, he could see PROXY leading Juno, who was casting worried glances back at him, away. The stormtroopers surrounded the senators, and Starkiller activated his lightsaber, now glowing blue instead of red.

"You have done well, my apprentice." Senator Organa's eyes went wide, then he shot a murderous glare back at Starkiller.

"NO!" Vader hurled the table at him with the force, and Starkiller flew backward. "YOU AGREED TO STAY AWAY!" he screamed.

Vader pushed him back with the force, sending him sliding over the edge of a cliff. He managed to cling to the side of an outcropping of rock and pull himself up halfway. "I lied. I've always lied. I didn't even need you to confront my master, nor did I want to." Vader raised his lightsaber and prepared to strike him down, but then spun to meet the blade of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

_PROXY!!_

Starkiller saw his chance and let go, falling until he hit the ground. All he saw was white for a minute, then blackness overtook him.


	2. Goodbye

Chapter 2

Goodbye

Juno checked the_ Rogue Shadow's _scanners for signs of life once more. She dearly hoped he was alive. After what had just happened, she didn't want to be the only one left.

She'd seen him, the despair of being betrayed clear in his beautiful brown eyes. She hadn't had a chance to say anything, though, because at that moment Vader and his snowtroopers had stormed in. Within a blink of an eye she was being rushed to the _Rogue Shadow_ by PROXY, the senators were surrounded, and Starkiller had engaged in a deadly duel with the Dark Lord, who was quickly gaining the advantage.

Then PROXY had gone to aid his master when she was safely in the air, and Vader had simply cut him down as if he were a training dummy. She didn't even know where Starkiller had gone; she was focused on the droid.

And now she was searching for him, knowing he was there somewhere.

Juno looked back at the chair behind her. He'd left his training gear neatly folded in the seat, exchanging them for a Jedi robe that General Kota had given him. She laid a hand on them, running her fingertips along the flexible leather. If he was dead… she didn't know what she'd do.

She sighed, then turned back to the controls. She didn't care if he worked for Vader, he was still good. She knew it. He'd saved her life.

Juno's thoughts were interrupted by a loud beeping that emitted from the scanner. She'd found him.

The _Rogue Shadow_ set down on the snow lightly, and minutes later, Juno was running down the loading ramp. There, he lay on the ground, unmoving. She ran to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Starkiller? Starkiller!" No response. "Wake up," she whispered. "Please."

He shuddered. "Juno?"

Juno gave a relieved sigh. "Starkiller."

"My name… My name is Galen," he said weakly. "Galen Marek. I don't want to be called by the name that monster gave me."

Juno smiled. "Come on. Let's get you on board." She helped him stand, and then wrapped his arm around her neck, staggering a bit from the extra weight. Together, they stumbled up the loading ramp.

He collapsed into the same exact chair his Sith gear had been with a groan. Juno was surprised to hear a sob, as he put his face in his hands. "They're gone," he cried. "Vader took them all!"

"I don't understand," Juno said. "Then why would Vader allow us to attack so many Imperial targets?"

"To sow the deception! Vader wanted me to find the enemies of the Emperor and I did _exactly_ what he wanted me to!"

Juno knelt by him and put her hand on his cheek, turning his head to face her. "Yes, you did. But now you are the only one who can decide the fate of this rebellion, the fate of this galaxy." She started to draw her hand back, but Galen took it and held it there, her gloved fingertips brushing against his lips for a moment before settling near his temple. '_Did he just…_' she thought. No, he couldn't have, he probably didn't even mean to.

She looked into his eyes, and saw a familiar emotion behind them. It was the look he got whenever he was trying to make things up to her. But what did he have to make up for this time?

"We're going after Vader," he said. A lone tear slipped down his cheek. "Juno… I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For coming into your life. I've put you in more than enough danger. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for keeping in touch with Vader, for not listening to you. And I'm sorry that you're still stuck with me."

Juno smiled and shook her hand. She cupped his jaw in her hands. "There's nothing to be sorry for. You're existence in my life is probably one of the single greatest things that's happened to me. You saved me from the Empire, you gave me free will, you involved me in your rebellion. I _chose_ to come with you. After the Empirical, I was not restricted by orders. I came with you because I wanted to join you. So don't be sorry. In fact, it is for those very reasons you were sorry that I should thank you for."

Galen nodded, but seemed unconvinced. Juno gave him a reassuring smile and turned to the controls. He lay back and closed his eyes.

Juno suddenly became aware of things swirling around her. She turned towards Galen as his lightsaber and her hydrospanner passed right in front of her eyes. All around the cockpit, small objects hovered. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Meditating," Galen answered. "Jedi can sometimes use it… to see visions of the future."

Juno looked around at the floating items, then back at him. "Have you done this before?"

He managed a short laugh. "Well, I've never been a Jedi before."

Juno reached out and took her hydrospanner from the air. "Amazing," she murmured to herself. She set the tool down, only to watch it gradually rise into the air again.

After a moment, the tools' movements became choppier, moving from one place to another in quick bursts. It was then that she realized that Galen was writhing in the chair. "No!" he moaned. He must have been having a vision. "You can't… no! No!" He suddenly bolted upright, opening his eyes wide. "KOTA!"

All around Juno, the objects crashed to the ground. "What?" she asked him in alarm. "What did you see?" Galen shuddered. She put an arm around him to find that his whole body was shaking. "What's wrong?"

"I saw…" he paused and took a deep breath, no doubt to gain control of himself. "I saw a giant space station."

Juno squeezed his shoulder. "Where?"

"Horuz System. Near Despayre."

Juno looked down. "Are you okay?"

He let out a breath. "Y… Yeah. I'm fine."

She touched his cheek, then went over to the controls to enter the coordinates and made the jump to hyperspace. "Are you sure you're ready?"

He sighed. "No. But it's now or never. I can at least buy them enough time to get out of there."

Juno tried to smile, but failed. Was he saying he was going to die? He couldn't. He'd cheated death twice now. Couldn't he do it again? Juno realized that every moment she'd spent with him since Vader had assigned her to pilot the _Shadow_ were moments she'd taken advantage of without second thought. He could die during any mission. Like he could die during this one.

She really needed to get her feelings about Galen Marek straightened out before she saw him jump from the loading ramp for what could be the last time.

"Juno?" he asked. She turned and locked eyes with him.

"Yes?"

"I want you to have this. Keep it safe until I return." He yanked a cord off from around his neck and handed it to her. Set inside was a green jewel. "It was my mother's. That's her lightsaber crystal in the middle there."

Juno took the crystal gently between her thumb and forefinger. "It's certainly beautiful."

"My father made it just after she died. I took it from Kashyyyk. From what little I remember, he'd talk to it every day as if it was her." Galen took the ends of the cord and tied them securely around Juno's neck. Her skin tingled where he touched it, and her pulse quickened for a moment. "Promise to keep it safe?"

Juno gave him a slight nod. "I promise."

"I can sense what she was like through the Force a little. She was strong, beautiful, had a great sense of morality… like you."

Juno smiled. "Beautiful?"

Galen grinned at her. "Yeah."

A jolt signaled that they had come out of hyperspace. Juno immediately sat in the seat to avoid anything that they might crash into. "Activate the cloaking device."

Galen sat and pushed forward on a lever. They looked out the viewport together, astonished to see the massive sphere of a space station being built.

"It's huge," Juno whispered to herself. She expertly flew around the beams and metal pillars that made up the station and settled the _Rogue Shadow_ above a drop leading straight to the inside of the Death Star itself.

Galen stood, and she followed him to the loading ramp, looking down at the sheer drop that he was somehow unafraid of. "Keep the ship cloaked and wait beyond scanner range," he ordered.

Juno leaned against the interior wall of the _Shadow. _"I have a really bad feeling about this."

He looked up at her briefly. "Then maybe we're doing something right."

"Am I going to see you again?" Her heart broke at the thought of the answer she was sure would come.

"If I can free the Rebels, they're going to need extraction." He paused, then locked eyes with her. "Probably not. No."

"Then I'll never have to live this down." She stepped forward, wrapped her arms around his waist, and pressed her lips against his. Galen seemed surprised for a moment, but then he returned the kiss passionately, putting his hands to the back of her head to keep her there. They pulled apart, and Juno was surprised to see wetness in his eyes as well as to find the same exact tears in her eyes as well.

He nodded at her. "Goodbye Juno."


	3. Rescue

Chapter 3

Rescue

Galen took one last look at Juno, and fell. He saw her rush up to the edge of the ramp to watch him go. It was hard on him to know that he was going to die, but even harder knowing he'd never see her again.

He turned when she was out of sight, pushing things out of his way with the Force, and landing with an audible thud that shook the metallic ground. Around him, stormtroopers looked at him stupidly for a split second before raising their rifles.

Their mistake.

He gathered the Force around him, then pushed outward, sending Vader's soldiers back, many bending in unnatural positions, likely breaking their backs or necks.

Galen heard a shooting sound from behind him, and he swirled around, raising his lightsaber to deflect the shots. They were heavy, and without looking he knew they were from an AT-ST Walker. Moving quickly, he dodged the bullets then leapt up, propelling himself with the Force. He lifted his 'saber and slashed through the cockpit, separating the copilot from the pilot. He struck them both in critical positions before he touched the ground.

"Galen?" Juno's voice sounded from his comlink. So, they were beyond 'Eclipse to Starkiller' now? That was nice. Starkiller was too brutal for him anyways. And he never liked her referring to herself by her last name, either. He guessed that that one little kiss changed a lot between them.

"Yeah, Juno, I'm here."

"You need to make your way into the firing chamber. The Emperor's Observation Deck is near the end."

"Got it." Galen felt a low rumble beneath his feet, and he pried up the metal of the floor to see a bright flash of green energy course through the tunnel. Using his arm, Galen shielded his eyes.

After the blast subdued, Galen leapt through the hole he'd created. A voice shot through over the speakers lining each of the side chambers, one of which was right behind him, loud enough for him to hear. "All engines primed and ready to fire."

"What the…" Galen muttered to himself. "They just fired that thing!"

"You may want to stay away from that blast. If it's capable enough to destroy a starship, then it's capable enough to kill you."

"Thanks Juno."

"Firing in Five…"

Galen's head shot up.

"Four…"

He looked around desperately for cover, but saw none.

"Three… Two…"

Galen had no choice. He frantically whisked the door to the side chamber open and hurled himself inside. "One…" The green flashed brilliantly for a split second, and then the doors closed. He found himself surrounded by stormtroopers.

Raising his hand high above his head, Galen unleashed a deadly burst of Force Lightning, which coursed through each of the stormtroopers. After the laser stopped, Galen rushed down the chamber as fast as he could with the Force speeding him up even further. He leapt through focusing crystals, shattering them. When he heard the 'Firing in Five…' warning, he would press himself to the side of the chamber, feeling the heat of the blast but otherwise was unfazed. After the blast would end, he'd continue.

After he made it to the end of the chamber, where several lasers would eventually combine into one big superlaser, Juno spoke to him. "The Emperor's observation deck is just above you. There is a series of rings that can lift you up there that are used to transport cargo around the station. Do you see a way to activate them?"

Galen looked around and sighted a control panel that looked promising… guarded by an AT-ST. "Yeah… I see something. Might be a little hard to get there, but I'll manage."

"You always do."

Galen grinned. At that point, the AT-ST pilots lay their eyes on the young Jedi before them, and shot. Galen leapt to the side, and then to the top of the vehicle, filling it with Force Lightning. It simply fell over, and caved in on itself, crushing the pilots within.

He walked over to the panel and activated the rings, then leapt into the force field, which carried him, just as Juno had said, to the deck above. Now he just needed to get through the door and he had a straight run for the throne room.

But getting through would be tough with the Emperor's royal guard all aiming their lightpikes at him.

Galen leapt into the air and pushed out with the Force like he'd done with the stormtroopers in the hangar. The guards flew away from him, but managed not to receive any damage bigger than a bump on the head. One of the main guards jabbed at him with a pike, and Galen took it from the guard's hands. Using both the pike and his lightsaber, he whirled and cut into many of the soft spots of their armor. While they writhed in pain, he would finish them off.

Using his newly gained advantage, he was able to kill all but the Shadow guard, for he had full armor that was nearly impenetrable to lightsabers. Galen tossed the pike away and gripped his 'saber with both hands. The Shadow guard charged, and they were immediately caught in a saber lock. Galen used the Force to toss off the guard's helmet, then pulled back, ducked to avoid the pike, and slit the Shadow guard's throat.

"Alright, Juno, I'm heading for the Throne Room."

"Be careful. May the Force be with you."

"You've been amazing, Juno. I'll never forget you."

"Nor will I. I… I love you Galen."

"I-" Galen started to reply, but the comlink was whisked from his hand.

"I'm sorry," Darth Vader said into the communicator. "He'll have to call you back."


	4. Sacrifice

Chapter 4

Sacrifice

Darth Vader laughed darkly. "I have trained you well, but you still have much to learn." A red blade extended from the unseen hilt in his hand.

Galen activated his lightsaber as well with a snarl. The blue and red reflected off the floor and onto their faces. "You have nothing left to teach me."

Vader lifted his blade in front of him, and Galen struck. The sabers hissed on impact. Galen leapt back and let out a burst of Force Lightning. Vader seemed surprised, and rightly so. He'd never taught his apprentice how to do that. Galen was pretty sure the Dark Lord didn't even know how to do it himself.

The lightning struck Vader and the Sith Lord was thrown back. Galen rushed forward, only to meet the red lightsaber once again in a lock. The lightsabers pressed together, their wielder's faces merely centimeters away.

"There is but one thing I have to thank you for," Galen said, before adding "_Master_" in a mocking tone.

"Hopefully it will be the guarantee for a quick death," answered Vader.

"No. It was the chance at redemption." With that, Galen pushed him back with the Force with all his strength. Vader flew back into the door, which luckily opened for him just before he hit it. Galen followed him into the next room. Before he could run to Vader, his old Master used the Force to push down all sides of the floor. There was barely a meter all around the room, the rest a drop to almost certain death. There was a small platform Vader stood on in the middle of the room, and from which he lifted Galen into the air.

The young Jedi began to choke, and he knew he had to do something about it. Gathering the Force to him, Galen summoned power from within his soul. He pushed outward, breaking Vader's hold on him and causing the Sith to leap towards the other side of the room. Galen jumped to the platform, then to the narrow flooring his enemy was standing on.

"You will die like your Father!" Vader sneered.

Galen burned with anger. "My father was a hero. I would be honored to die like him."

He lifted the Dark Lord and threw him back onto the center platform. Vader took three metal beams and hurled them at Galen, who caught them with the Force. He struggled to keep his hold on them, before sending them all toppling into Vader. They smashed into the Sith, but he struck them with the Force soon after and they all flew in different directions. Galen saw his chance. He took one of the beams and sent it back at Vader. It hit him and he fell over. Galen then leapt to the platform and sliced off Vader's helmet. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, Vader into the changed eyes of his apprentice, which were not yellow any longer, but a tender, soft brown, and Galen into his former master's, which seemed soulless and black.

His skin was pale and grey. He had no hair, but a long, rope- like scar winding across his scalp. His nose looked as if it had been broken and then unbroken, it was partially crooked. Galen saw all these things about him, yet still had them both flying through a glass window in seconds, only to come face to face with the emperor.

Sidious laughed evilly. "Kill him. He was weak. Kill him and you will take your rightful place at my side."

"No!!" Galen looked up to see Master Kota use the Force to snatch Sidious' lightsaber away, activating it with a snap-hiss. Kota swung the red blade dangerously close to the Sith Lord, but Sidious let out a burst of Force lightning, the electricity coursing through Kota's body. The Jedi Master let out a scream of pain.

Senator Organa looked up at Galen, a look of terror and concern written clearly across his face. "Help him!"

Galen looked at the emperor, torturing Kota, then at his former master, who was struggling to stand. For a long moment, Galen was undecided. He burned for revenge against the man who had put him through so many painful trials. He wanted to avenge the death of his father. But Kota, his friend and teacher, lay there dying by the Emperor's hand. He couldn't let anybody here die tonight but his enemies.

In a quick, swift move, Galen leapt across the floor to where the Emperor stood. Sidious immediately stopped, freeing Kota, to meet Galen's blade with his own. "You could have been so much more," Sidious sneered. "And now you will die."

Galen leapt back to avoid Sidious' lightsaber, then somersaulted to the side to dodge the Force Lighting sent at him. He jumped onto a nearby platform, then down to steer clear of another round of lightning. He Force pushed Sidious back to gain some time, and had his lightsaber in place to block the electric attack. He force pushed Sidious once again, quickly channeling the power into a great repulse that sent the Sith Lord up into the air. He grabbed the man with the Force and threw him down to the metallic floor. Sidious weakly tried to push himself up, but failed. Galen stepped up to the Emperor.

"You were destined to destroy me," he muttered feebly. "Do it. Give in to your hatred."

Galen flourished his lightsaber with a snap-hiss, passing the blade in front of his face. Kota placed cuffed hands on his shoulder. "He is beaten," the older man said. "Let it go."

Galen shook with rage. "It's a trick! He's stronger than you know and he deserves to die for what he's done to me."

"Maybe so," said Kota, still maintaining a calm tone. "But if you strike him down in anger, you'll be right back where you began."

Galen took a shuddering breath. Then he deactivated his lightsaber. "Get Bail and the others out of here. I'll be right behind you."

On the throne room's landing platform, the _Rogue Shadow_ set down, cockpit facing away, loading ramp facing towards the Jedi and senators. Kota began to usher the senators toward it.

The Emperor suddenly whirled around and struck the Jedi Master with lightning. Galen quickly stepped in the way, holding off the emperor's power with his own. "Go!" he screamed at Kota. "Hurry!" Kota didn't move, a look of defiance in his eyes. He didn't want to leave his unofficial apprentice. Galen rolled his eyes. "Protect the senators! Protect Juno!" At this, Kota turned and ran away with Garm, Mon Mothma, and Bail Organa, towards the Rogue Shadow, stormtroopers hot on their tail.

Galen stepped closer to the Emperor, struggling to keep his grip on the Force. Then screaming in fury, he let out all the power he had inside of him, which, combined with Sidious' lightning, created a powerful explosion that sent everyone flying backward.

Galen heard a snap when he landed and pain shot up his arm briefly. Then he lost all feeling. Everything faded to black.


	5. Miracle

**Chapter 5**

**Miracle**

Start the ship," Kota ordered. Juno complied, lifting the _Rogue Shadow_ into the air and zooming away from the station. She flipped a few switches, and made the jump to hyperspace, setting course for Kashyyyk, as Galen had told her to.

After they were safely in hyperspace, Juno turned in her chair. "Where's Galen?" she asked. "I mean, Starkiller."

Kota looked at her sadly and shook his head.. "Juno, I…"

Juno shook her head, shock, despair, and denial all mixed into one expression on her face. "No. He's not dead. He can't be."

"He died a hero's death, Juno," Kota said. "Because of him, the Rebel Alliance survives."

Juno swallowed, a lump forming in her throat. "Not Galen. He can't die."

"Everyone dies," Kota said gently.

Juno shook her head, a tear forming in her eye. She blinked it away before anyone could notice. "Not him."

"She's right," Senator Organa said. "He's not dead. Not yet." He dragged Galen into the cockpit. "Does anyone have medical experience?"

"Galen!" Juno cried. She knelt by his body. His breaths came in short shallow bursts, and he was unconscious. Blood stained his robe, and in some parts where the clothing had been torn away, there were burn marks and bloody wounds. "What will happen to him?"

Garm examined him. "It doesn't look good. We need to get him to a medical center immediately. Even then, the odds are against him."

"Is there a place we can get him that will accept a known traitor to the Empire?" Kota asked.

Bail stroked his beard. "I know one place. It's nearby. An asteroid, Polis Massa. I'm just not sure if we can get there in time."

Juno touched Galen's cheek gently with gloved fingers, then stood. She sat in the pilot's chair, adjusting the course for Polis Massa. "We're taking him there," she said. "We owe him that much."

* * *

"Sir, his body can't be found." The stormtrooper reported.

"Then he's not dead. Double your searches." Darth Vader ordered.

"Right away, Sir!"

"Lord Vader, he has become one with the Force," Darth Sidious said.

"Then there must be some evidence. His lightsaber. His clothes."

"His clothes must have been burned up in the fires. His lightsaber torn apart in the explosion. The same happened with Master Yoda. And obviously with Master Kenobi, am I right?"

Vader hesitated. Did his Master not know that Kenobi had lived? "Yes," he said after the pause.

One of the Emperor's Royal Guards approached them, bowing to Sidious. "My Lord, we have found something." The guard held out some fragments of cloth, singed around the edges, and a small metallic tube.

The Emperor smiled. "See, Lord Vader? He lifted the cloth. "The remnants of burnt clothing." Then he held up the tube. Vader heard a snap-hiss, and a blue blade extended from the tube. "And his lightsaber."

"He is dead," Vader agreed. He needed no more proof.

"But now he is more powerful than ever. He was meant to root out the Rebels. His sacrifice will merely inspire them."

"But now we know who they are. I will hunt them down and destroy them, as you always intended. Master."

"You must be relentless, Lord Vader. If even a single Rebel survives, this Alliance that they have unwittingly created… It will be our undoing."

* * *

Juno sat with Galen in a Polis Massan med bay. The doctors had done what they could to him, and now all that anyone could do was wait. Either he would survive this, or he wouldn't.

They had amputated his arm. The bone had snapped in half, and the lower part was completely shattered. A robotic replacement arm connected with his elbow, and the surgeon that had installed it said that it was the most advanced technology up to date, and that he would still have full feeling in his hands. The hand itself looked realistic enough, but it was all metal and wires from the wrist to his elbow. Juno paid it no mind though.

She stroked his hair gently with a sigh. He looked so… peaceful after he had been patched up. He was now wearing a simple medical robe, which covered his lower body. Scars endlessly webbed along his muscular chest, from his training with Vader as well as his numerous other encounters. She shuddered, while tracing the marks with her fingers, at the thought that he may have gained several of them as a child.

Juno felt someone touch her gently on the back, and she turned to see General Kota. He smiled softly at her. "It's all up to the Force now."

"You always knew who he was, didn't you?" said Juno, looking up at his sightless eyes.

Kota nodded. "Well, I suspected, yes."

"Then why did you help us? After all the things we've done?"

"When he came to me in the bar," Kota said, recalling the scene, "among all his dark thoughts, I glimpsed one bright spot. One beautiful thing he held onto. Something he's holding onto right now, I would think."

"What?" Juno asked. What could possibly have that much of an impact on him?

"You."

Two voices answered. Juno felt a squeeze on her hand, and looked down to see Galen's mechanical fingers interlaced with hers. She looked up in shock. Galen smiled warmly at her.

Juno couldn't take it. She let all the feelings she had been bottling up out in a sob, collapsing onto Galen's chest. He lifted her head with one hand, tilting it gently so that she would make eye contact with him. "Hey," he said. "It's okay."

"I can't believe you're alive."

He grinned. "Juno, I've escaped death twice before. It's just not my time."

"Is this a dream?"

"Can't you feel those tears? Those must be real."

Juno shook her head. "I don't want to wake up."

"Juno, this isn't a dream. I promise you. And you know me. When I make a promise."

"You keep it," Juno whispered.

"The Alliance couldn't have gone on without you, I think, my boy," Kota said, a smile on his face. "But I'm afraid they've already decided that your family crest shall be the Rebel insignia. A symbol of hope, as the girl called it. I think everyone thought you weren't going to make it."

"I made it. What a disappointment," Galen joked.

General Kota smiled and nodded at Juno. "Not to her."

She tried to smile through her tears. Galen grinned again. "Looks like you'll have to live it down after all."

"After all I've been through, living down a simple kiss will always be a choice above a galaxy without you."


	6. Alliance

**Chapter 6**

**Alliance**

Galen touched the Marek family crest, now the Rebel Alliance insignia, which was carved into the wall of the hut on Kashyyyk. He ran his fingertips along the rough wood, sensing the presence of his family through the Force.

He sighed, wondering what life would have been like if Vader hadn't killed his father, if his mother had never been slaughtered by the Trandoshans. Would he have grown up a Jedi? Would he be part of a little happy family?

Would the Rebel Alliance exist? Would Leia Organa still be a prisoner of Captain Sturn, her father that of Maris Brood? Would Juno still be with the Empire, living the life her parents had picked out for her?

Galen shook his head. The life he currently led was for the better. There was a reason the Force brought Vader to him in this very place nearly twenty years ago. There was a reason it willed the Dark Lord to take the boy who had stolen his lightsaber as his apprentice.

Juno stepped up next to Galen, squeezing his hand. "Are you alright?"

"I- Yeah. I'm fine, just… thinking," Galen replied. He snaked one arm around her waist, hugging her to him.

Juno smiled. "You sure you wanted to come here?"

"Yes. It'll make great headquarters for the Alliance until we get another place set up." He smiled at her. "And I have to face my past eventually. Better now than later."

Juno shook her head. "Why can't you just be content with the present?"

Galen grasped her hand, entwining his fingers with hers. "You're not understanding me right. I'd do anything to stay in the present. Just freeze time and have everything exactly the same, all of us here and out of danger. But I can't. The future's coming, quicker than anyone wants it to. And you've heard that saying about the past being the key to the future. And if I want the future under control, I have to understand my past."

Juno nodded. "I guess so. I just… shouldn't we try to make the best of the present while we still can?"

Galen nodded. "And I am. I'm just unraveling my past while I'm at it."

They stood there, silent, in each other's arms. Galen stroked her hair lightly with one mechanical hand. She sighed contentedly, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Force, he knew he loved her. There was no way he could deny that. But how could he tell her? It wasn't simple.

"Any clues to your past so far?" she murmured.

Galen sucked in a breath, then blew it out. "Not much. I'm just trying to find the spirit of my Father in the Force. So far, nothing. This would be the place to find him though."

"Just keep looking," Juno said. "I know you well enough to know that you won't give up easily."

_______________________________________________________________

"You know, PROXY may still be intact," Senator Organa said during one meeting of the Rebel Alliance.

Juno saw Galen's eyes light up. "Well, Force. If PROXY is alive, we need to find him!"

She mentally rolled her eyes. He was just a droid, yet Galen treated him as if the machine were his best friend. But that was just it. PROXY was the only constant companion Galen had had for his whole life. He was the only one who had been permanently there for the man when he served Vader.

"Don't rush into this, Galen," Kota advised. "Don't let your feelings for the droid get the best of you."

"In case you didn't know, PROXY has record of everything related to the Alliance up until Corellia. If the Empire gets hold of him, we're dead."

He had a point, Juno had to admit. The consequences would be dire for all of them if Vader's men got into PROXY's memory. Before she knew it, she was speaking up. "I could go back to Corellia and search for him."

Galen's eyes darted from the table to her. "Juno, the Empire could be crawling all over that place if they suspect we went back there."

"I know. I'll be careful."

"It's too dangerous," Galen insisted.

"Have you forgotten that I have flown many combat missions before?" Juno asked. "In fact, have you forgotten everything we've been through together? Danger is part of our lifestyle, Galen."

"I'm coming with you."

"What?" Kota asked, alarmed.

"I'll go with her. PROXY's my droid, and I need to go and find him."

"This Alliance is also yours, boy. We need you here, to organize."

"And you need to sort out your past," Juno said.

"I'll go with her," Senator Organa said. "A quick search and rescue will take place, and we'll be back. Leia will take my place while I am gone." He gestured toward his daughter.

"I don't like it," Galen said. "But it looks as if I don't have a say in this matter."

Juno's heart broke for him. PROXY was his best friend, and he didn't want to risk losing any more of his comrades. She smiled halfheartedly at him. "I won't say 'what could go wrong,' but I'll just let you know that I can handle myself."

Juno wished that she could believe those words herself.

________________________________________________________________

Galen walked Juno up to the loading ramp of the _Rogue Shadow_. She stood there at its foot with him, nervously tucking a strand of blond hair behind her ear. Galen sucked in a breath of air. He could hear Senator Organa and his daughter also bidding heartfelt goodbyes.

The aching feeling that he was not going to see her again settled into the pit of his stomach once for a second time. "Be careful, Juno," he said. "If you don't come back…."

She touched his cheek gently. "I'll be okay."

Before he could stop himself, he had pulled her body to his, embracing her tightly. She didn't pull back or try to wriggle free. Instead, she returned the display, tears silently slipping down her cheeks. "Force, you better be," Galen said, stopping short before his voice broke. Why did he get so emotional around her?

He tilted Juno's head towards his, and slowly brought his mouth closer to hers. He felt her pulse quicken, heard her breathing accelerate. He could feel her warm breath on his cheeks, as he was sure she could with his. Galen slanted his head to get a better angle, then started to pull in closer.

The sounds of footsteps echoed behind them, and the two pulled apart. Senator Organa came up. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Juno shrugged. "Ready as I'll ever be." She gave Galen a last, meaningful look, then followed Organa up the ramp. The _Rogue_ _Shadow_ lifted into the air, and Galen turned away, his robes flapping in the wind.


	7. Duel

**Chapter 7**

**Duel**

Galen sighed, staring at the bird-like symbol on the cloth in his hands. His family crest brought him no closer to finding his father in the Force than it had before. This is what he had been occupying himself with, though the effect was wearing off. He needed to _do_ something, to not only conquer boredom, but keep his distracted mind off Juno and PROXY.

He tossed the cloth aside, frustrated, and started to pace the hut. Back and forth. Back and forth. He concentrated on the movements of his feet, much more than necessary.

The sound of footsteps approaching broke into Galen's train of thought. He stopped, and touched the hilt of his lightsaber. Kota stepped into the hut. "No success?" he asked.

"No," Galen admitted with a shrug of defeat. "Nothing at all."

"You're bored." The old general smiled knowingly.

"Well, there's nothing to do on this blasted Force forsaken planet!" Galen snapped. He immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry, General." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation.

Kota nodded. "I understand. Without your best friends, life is a bit boring."

Galen smiled. "Juno and PROXY sure do make it interesting."

"I know I'm not PROXY, but would you like a duel to keep your mind off things?"

"That would be nice."

Kota activated his lightsaber, the green lighting the hut. "Just don't stab me. I don't survive those."

Galen chuckled, then crouched into an offensive stance, holding his lit lightsaber in front of him. "En garde, then."

_______________________________________________________________

Juno pulled the _Rogue Shadow_ out of hyperspace over Corellia, heading towards the place PROXY had been last seen. There was still snow falling heavily around the area, and the scars of battle remained. The crumbled stone from where the Imperials had hit it still lay on the ground. The building was blackened by fire, and the heavy stone table that Vader had thrown at Galen still lay near the edge of the cliff.

But something was different, and she didn't need the Force to sense it. Juno circled the area once, keeping the ship cloaked. She then held her fingertips to her mouth and gasped at the sight of Imperial Snowtroopers.

"Bail, we have some trouble."

The senator walked up behind her. She looped the ship back the way it had come before the snowtroopers could see it. "What's the trouble?" he asked.

"Imperials," Juno answered. "Probably looking for evidence to find us."

"That includes PROXY."

"I know. I'm going to try to find out where their base is, and how many troops they have with them." Juno bent over her controls and entered a series of complicated commands. She turned to the screen, reading the results. "There aren't too many as far as I can tell," she told Organa. "They've set up camp inside the building, I'm afraid."

Organa visibly flinched. "They've likely found him by now."

Juno bit her lip. "Do we contact Galen?"

Organa shook his head. "No. He has more important things to deal with right now. Besides, we don't know if they can hack into our communications. Like you said, their numbers are few. Cloak the ship. We're going to retrieve PROXY ourselves."

Juno winced at the plan. It wasn't very sound. But she was now a member of the Rebel Alliance, and Organa clearly outranked her. She knew how to take orders, and therefore she would take them now. "Yes, sir," she said before she could think about it.

Organa just smiled slightly at that as she guided the _Rogue Shadow_ to land nearby.

________________________________________________________________

Galen parried yet another blow from Kota. The lightsabers buzzed as they struck each other. His goal was to disarm Kota, without using the Force, as the two Jedi had agreed that some of their powers had harmful effects that would not fit a simple duel.

The blue and green blades locked between their faces. It was just like the day he had first fought the old man, just before Galen had blinded him with the general's own lightsaber.

"_Vader thinks he's turned you," Kota had said, grunting as he struggled to keep the crossed lightsabers from reaching him. "But I can sense your future… And Vader won't always be your master! I sense only…" His face changed to one of shock and confusion, "…me!?"_

_Fury consumed Starkiller, and he forced the lightsabers away from him with a snarl. Kota's eyes were burned by his own blade, and he staggered backward before falling down to Nar Shaddaa._

"Boy!!"

Galen was shook from his recalling of the scene and stared down at Kota. His lightsaber was several meters away, and he was backed up against the massive trunk against a nearby tree. Sweat glistened on his forehead, and he breathed heavily.

Galen held his lightsaber like a javelin, the tip just inches away from piercing the general through the heart. He realized that if Kota had not called out to him, he would have killed the Jedi Master. Shaking, Galen dropped the lightsaber, holding his hands up and backing away. "Master… I'm so sorry. It won't happen again."

Kota made a move to stand, and Galen flinched. The general smiled sadly. "Vader's scarred you, boy. I would never beat you down."

Galen shuddered slightly. "I know that. Thank you, Master."

Kota summoned his lightsaber to him through the Force. "Now, come. We must attend another meeting."

Galen picked up his weapon and drew himself to full height. Straightening his Jedi robes, he followed Kota to the conference room. There, Leia Organa, Mon Mothma, and Garm Bel Iblis stood tall and proud at the wooden table adorned with Marek family crests.

As soon as the two Jedi reached the table, Leia spoke. "We must discuss how we are going to get soldiers. Obviously, we can't have flashing 'Now Hiring' signs everywhere. But we need to get people who are willing to give their lives for a cause and not betray us to the Empire."

Galen nodded. "I agree. Is there anybody any of you trust with your life?"

Mon Mothma nodded. "Yes. Her name is-"

"Don't give her away just yet. Are there any connections she might have?"

"Now that I think about it, yes, she does. She runs a weapons shop with her husband."

"Try to find a way to make contact with her. Make it brief, and don't give away too much. We don't know if the Empire monitors communications around here. The line could possibly be tapped into."

Mon Mothma nodded again in acknowledgement. Garm turned to him. "I have ships for the fleet ready to be stationed in any system."

Galen frowned. "Let's set up a base of operations on Dantooine. It's relatively uninhabited, and it's open enough for military training. We could keep the vessels there for now, at least."

"And what of our plans for Kashyyyk?" Leia asked. "Are we just going to abandon this place for Dantooine?"

Galen shrugged. I have a few things I'd like to sort out, here. But after that, I think the Wookiees should get their planet back."

She nodded. "It's settled then. We shall make preparations for Dantooine. This meeting is adjourned." Galen turned to follow the others out the door, but Leia touched his arm.

"Would you mind taking a walk with me?" she asked when he had turned.

"Sure," Galen said. He strode alongside her through the ruined Wookiee Village, wondering what it could possibly be about.


	8. Leia

Chapter 8

Leia

Galen walked silently next to Leia, waiting for her to talk. However, she had said nothing since they left the hut. He had been under the impression that she was used to being vocal. After all, she was the youngest member of the Imperial Senate, only a few years younger than him. But now she just strolled beside him, a sullen expression on her face.

"What's this about, Senator Organa?" he asked her. "Why did you bring me out here?"

"You can call me Leia," she said. "Unless you would like to use titles, and I could call you General Marek?" A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

Galen laughed. "I'm not the general, remember? But if you want informal, then informal it is, Leia."

Leia grinned. "I remember Captain Eclipse- forgive me, I can't remember her name."

"Juno," he supplied.

She nodded. "Yes, Juno had called you 'Galen.' Is that your name?"

"Yes, it is."

"Oh, okay. Galen, I wanted to bring you out here to thank you."

"Thank me for what?"

"Well, for two things. Thank you for saving me from the Imperials and destroying the skyhook."

"You're welcome," he said.

"Well, I guess three things, then. Those last two were meant to be one thing."

Galen laughed. "Oh."

Leia smiled with him. "And thank you for founding this alliance. It's given me a lot of hope for the future. I'm so glad I could be a part of it."

Galen smiled grimly. "You're welcome. I just hope that it doesn't put you in danger."

"Like Juno told you, danger is a factor of all of our lives. Why live without taking risks? There is no purpose otherwise."

Galen chuckled. "I'm not sure if all women are like this, but you and Juno are the most stubborn people I've ever met. I'm not saying I've met a lot of people, but still. And what is so blasted irritating is that you're right!"

Leia laughed. "I guess I can take that as a compliment."

Galen shrugged. "I guess you could."

"Anyways, I just wanted to say thanks. And, since Captain Eclipse and PROXY are gone, if you want to talk with me, I'm available at any time. We both have people we care about on Corellia, remember?"

"I'll be sure to stop by," Galen said, not sure if he really meant it or not.

Leia smiled and walked toward her quarters of the ruined village. Galen stood there, watching her go. Bewilderment consumed him. What had just happened between them?

* * *

Juno gripped her blaster tightly, peering around the corner at the snowtroopers beyond. They had found PROXY, locked up in a room, and now the only problem was getting to him. She was glad that Senator Organa had had military experience. He held his rifle as expertly as a senator could, and nodded at her.

Juno debated whether to use a grenade or not. It would certainly take out most of the soldiers effectively, but it could damage PROXY as well, or even worse- her. Instead, she took the time to aim down her sight, letting Organa do the same. With a signal to Organa, she squeezed the trigger. The blaster bolt caught a snowtrooper in the neck, the one place where it was unprotected by helmet or breastplate. He fell to the ground, and Juno popped a few more shots at him to make sure he was down.

At that moment, the snowtroopers turned on them. There were about seven, and they each pointed blasters at the two intruders. Juno ducked for cover, seeing Organa do the same. Blaster fire erupted through the gap. A spherical object rolled through the gap to Organa, beeping and blinking.

Before she could warn him, he flung the grenade back through the gap, and it exploded in mid air. It took out six of the stormtroopers, and the heat of the blast blew against Juno's exposed skin. She dove out from her hiding place, firing at the lone remaining trooper, obviously shocked at the deaths of his comrades. His body fell among theirs, in a bloody mess of red and white.

PROXY, miraculously, was unharmed, and deactivated in a far corner of the room. Juno flipped the switch on the back of his head, and his photoreceptors lit up.

"Oh, Mistress Eclipse," he said. "Is my Master alright?"

Juno smiled. "He's fine, PROXY. The Empire still holds the galaxy, however. But your Master saved us all, and the Rebel Alliance has been formed."

"Where might he be?" the droid asked.

"He's on Kashyyyk, PROXY. We're taking you to him, okay? But we might need your lightsaber to get out of here."

The holodroid instantly changed into the form of Kota, and took out a green lightsaber. "Let's go," he said in Kota's deep, commanding voice. "My Master is waiting."

Juno exchanged a glance with Organa and laughed. They followed PROXY through the snow, letting him cut down any Imperials who dared to get in their way. They finally reached the Rogue Shadow, and Juno slid into the pilot's seat.

It was finally time to get back to Galen.


	9. Apart

**Chapter 9**

**Apart**

The holoprojector flickered to life, showing Juno in uniform, looking fatigued but still happy to see him, as always. "Galen," she breathed.

"Juno, are you alright? Do you have PROXY?" Galen fired queries at her in rapid succession, before she interrupted.

"Give me a moment!" she said somewhat harshly. "I will answer all your questions in due time." Juno stopped, took a breath, and continued. "Senator Organa and I are fine, for the time being. We have PROXY with us, and we are en route to Nar Shaddaa for fuel and other supplies before we come back to Kashyyyk."

Galen tried to smile. "I can't wait for you to come back."

Juno's lips perked up at the corners. "I know how you feel. I can't bear being away from any of you."

Galen reached up to cup her jaw in his hand, only for it to pass right through. She was a hologram, he remembered. "How long will this take?" he asked.

"Nine days, maybe ten," she answered.

Galen grinned. "Then I shall be counting them down."

"Time moves quickly." Juno sighed, then her figure reached out to open air, to shut off the communications from the Rogue Shadow's comm. panel.

________________________________________________________________

"Our base is growing quickly," Senator Bel Iblis said. "Hundreds of cruisers are docked in a secluded area of Dantooine, from medical frigates to the best flagships of the outer rim. It's a motley group, but it will serve its purpose."

"Good," Galen said. "I want our base set up out there as quickly as possible." He turned to Kota. "Master, do you know of any Jedi out there still alive?"

"I'm afraid not, boy," Rahm said, grimacing. "The Purge all but destroyed our Order. The only one alive I knew of was Shaak Ti, and she's dead."

"What a fool I was," Galen whispered to himself. "To trust my Master's deceit." He shook his head_. He is not your Master anymore,_ he told himself._ He is your enemy._

"What of PROXY?" Leia asked.

"Juno and your father successfully retrieved him from the Corellian plateau," Galen said. "They are on their way to Nar Shaddaa for supplies and will return here afterwards."

"No," Mon Mothma said.

"Excuse me?" Galen asked.

"They shouldn't return here," she said. "They should go to oversee operations on Dantooine. We can handle things here. When our business on Kashyyyk is done, we would meet up with them there."

"No," Galen said. "We need them here. I need them here!"

"Galen…" Leia put a comforting hand on his arm.

He pulled away from her touch angrily. "You don't even know what I'm going through!"

Kota intervened. "This meeting is over," he said quickly. The old man was the first out the door. Others filed out after him, however neither Galen or Leia moved. He stood, fuming, by the window, and her eyes burned through his back.

"Don't tell me I don't know what you're going through!" Leia said. "My _father_ is gone, too!"

"That's different!" Galen insisted.

"Yeah, different in the fact that you're all worked up about a droid and an Imperial pilot!"

Galen whirled around, fists clenched, eyes narrowed, and teeth gritted. "_Don't_ talk about them like that!" he snarled. "You don't even know them. PROXY's more than just a droid, and Juno isn't an Imperial anymore!"

"You wouldn't even know what it's like to have a father!"

"No, I wouldn't would I? I guess you're the lucky one then."

Leia's expression softened. "Galen, I'm sorry. That was too far."

"Yes it was."

Leia walked up to him and put a hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry." She stood up on her tiptoes, and before he could realize what she was doing, she had pressed her lips softly onto his. Surprise overwhelmed Galen. What was this? Leia Organa, kissing _him_?

Galen abruptly pushed her away, a little to hard, with the Force. What had he been doing? He loved Juno, not Leia! He had felt himself kiss back for a split second. He shook his head and shoved past Leia, storming out of the hut without looking back to see if she was alright.

________________________________________________________________

**Three Weeks Later...**

Juno touched the green crystal that still hung around her neck. "Galen, we'll be together soon enough," she whispered to herself.

When Galen had told her that the Alliance had voted to send her, PROXY, and Senator Organa to oversee operations on Dantooine, her heart broke. She had put on a good show for him, but when the communications ended, she broke down. How long would they be apart? She hoped that he would drop the whole 'finding his past' thing and finish up his business on Kashyyyk to come be with her, but in her heart, she knew that he needed to figure out the mystery of his history.

When she had been imprisoned on the _Emperical_, thoughts of him were all that had kept her going at times, even when she believed he was dead. She didn't know she loved him until he picked her up in her weakened state, told her that he was leaving the Empire behind. She had become angry when she realized it all a lie, but deep down, her feelings for him remained the same. And now he was changed for the better.

Juno longed for Galen, but deep down, she had this feeling that they would be together again. That was when she would tell him of her feelings for him.

_____________________________________________________________

Galen pulled a rock telekinetically in front of the hut's door, to let others know to leave him alone, before slumping against the wall, his head in his hands. Leia was tempting him, but he refused to be disloyal to Juno, even if she didn't know that he loved her. He knew he needed to tell her what had transpired between him and the young senator. He just hoped she would forgive him.

He had done so much wrong to her, yet she never left him. He'd told her he was done with the Empire, but that was a lie. He had put her in life or death situations without second thought. He had sent her out to get PROXY, and now she could not return to Kashyyyk, and was forced to face the Empire that had put a bounty on her head. And now he, Galen Marek, felt that he had once again betrayed the woman he loved.

"Your heart's in the right place, son."

Galen's head shot up, and he found himself face to face with Kento Marek. "F- Father?"

Kento smiled. "I had it all planned out, Galen," he said. "I had had a Padawan, a young, reckless male, and I just knew I was able to raise a son. Vader took that from me."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I loved your mother, Galen. I love you. But I let things get in my way and take all that I loved from me. Don't let your love be taken from you."

"But the Alliance needs me."

"You must face a choice, then. You can stay with the Rebels, which can be led easily for a short while by your friend Rahm Kota, or you can go to oversee the actions on Dantoooine, with Juno, and prevent her from slipping through your grasp. The longer you stay here, the more you will fall for Leia. And the longer you are away from Juno Eclipse, the bigger the chance is that you will lose her."

"Father, I need your counsel."

"I'm sorry, son. This is a task you must face alone. But for final closure: My spirit shall always be with you. The Force is your ally, and I will keep it flowing through your veins with the remaining power I have. You have my blessing."

Kento turned and walked away, fading. "Wait, Father!: Galen cried. Kento stopped and turned, still fading. "Thank you."

"May the Force be with you, Galen."

Galen nodded as his father's figure diminished. He took his lightsaber, and pulled on his cloak. Kota met him outside the huts. "Kota," he said. "Just the person I wanted to talk to. "

"What do you mean, boy?"

"I have to leave. Keep in contact with me. I am leaving you in charge of operations here on Kashyyyk. Join me as soon as you can on Dantooine."

Kota smiled. "You're going after her, aren't you?"

"I can't stand being apart. I have found all I need here. Just… tell Leia I'm sorry."

Kota nodded. "I won't ask. Good luck, Galen. May the Force be with you."

"And with you," Galen said, climbing into the cockpit of one of Garm's prototype X-Wing starfighters. He waved as the craft lifted into the air, and set off into the starry sky.


End file.
